


In Another Life

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Geralt made a promise to himself a long time ago that he would never fall in love. But he still had the cursed urges of lust roaring through his immortal blood that he needs to satisfy. So, in his search to still his desires, he enlists the service of prostitutes to feed the hunger inside of him. But then, something happens that will change his life forever. The moment he lies his eyes on you…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 125





	In Another Life

Geralt looked down at the woman between his legs, smiled as he curled a lock of her hair around his finger. Leaning his head back against the armchair, he closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure her mouth was giving him. 

Fifteen minutes later, he was walking down the stairs, feeling a sense of serenity as his hunger was fulfilled. And yet, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that it wasn’t enough. That it would never be enough. 

Geralt looked up when he reached the end of the stairs, absentmindedly scanning the crowd of people when his eyes fell upon a young woman. A spark of electricity charged through his body, and it felt like all air had left his lungs. In all of the years he’d lived had he seen such a beautiful woman. 

You stood there, beautiful as the sparkling sun with your h/c hair glowing in the light from the candles. Time seemed to stand still as Geralt stared at you; this beautiful flower amongst a meadow of weeds and knew he needed to have you. 

Walking over to the bar, Geralt leaned against the counter and gave his attention to the owner of the brothel standing next to him. 

“That young woman over there, who is she?” 

The owner looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, then followed the Witcher’s gaze to the young woman across the room and cracked up in a wide grin. 

“Ah, you like her? That is y/n. She’s very beautiful, yes?” 

“She is new?” Geralt asked without taking his eyes off of you, his gaze following the shape of your female form accentuated in a black corset dress, pressing your breasts up into soft hills he wanted to bury his face in. You smiled shyly at the man standing beside you, placed your hand on his lower arm as you laughed at something he said. Never had he seen such a beautiful smile. It warmed his lonely heart, heated the longing in his core. 

“Yes, she is new.” The owner nodded. “Started today, actually.” 

Geralt watched you for a long moment, studying how your body moved, how you bowed your head to the floor with blushing cheeks as the man leaned down and whispered into your ear. A strange jolt of jealousy shot through him, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside with a frown on his face. Why would he be jealous over someone he didn’t know? 

“I’ll be back in the morning, and I want her for the entire day. She will be ready and waiting for me in one of the rooms,” Geralt declared and gave the owner a firm glare. 

The owner nodded. “Yes, of course, Witcher.” 

Geralt gave you a final look before he left the brothel, filled with an immense sense of fulfillment he hadn’t felt in centuries. 

* 

What were you doing here?? Yesterday had been your first day working at Passiflora, and now you were sitting here, waiting for a man who had asked for you specifically. Selling your body wasn’t exactly what you pictured yourself doing, but your parents were in dire need of money. If they ever found out what you did to help them…God, no, they would never except it! 

Pulse racing, you sat on the bed in one of the rooms and nervously clutched your hands together. Why you? Why had this man asked for you? You had never even seen him. And how could he know about you? When your first day had been yesterday. Maybe he had been there? Seen you, and decided he wanted you? But why? There was nothing special about you… 

A knock on the door made you jump, and your heart started beating faster as you stared at the closed door. 

“Umm, come in,” you managed to croak out, your heart drumming in your chest as you watched the door slide open. Your eyes widened as the most handsome man you’d ever seen walked inside. The man was tall and muscular, his firm chest peeking out from his half-open shirt. His long, white hair was hanging down on his shoulders, his face serious as his amber eyes rested on you, narrowed, piercing… as sharp as a spear tip. You felt yourself drawn into those eyes, your pulse hammering in your ears as you were unable to look away. 

Then he stood before you, lifting your chin with the tip of his finger, gazing deep into your eyes. You stared back at him, hypnotized by his magnetic gaze, and it felt as if time stood still. All your world was a firestorm heating you from within. 

“I am Geralt. Don’t be nervous, y/n,” he whispered in a low, rumbling voice, and all of a sudden, all your nervousness was gone. You frowned. What was happening with you? How could he affect you like this? Did you really care how?… Staring up at him with blushing cheeks, you smiled, filled with a strange sensation of calmness. 

Geralt smiled back. “Good girl. Now…” 

The man sat down on the armchair standing a few meters away from the bed and picked up the bottle of whiskey standing on the small table next to him. He poured himself a glass, took a mouth full, and leaned back with closed eyes. He took a deep inhale and sighed with content before opening his eyes, looking at you with those piercing eyes that left you trembling. 

“Undress.” 

To your surprise, you found yourself standing up and walk over to him. In his hot, lingering gaze, you started to take off your clothes. Untying the lacing on your dress, you let the long piece of fabric fall to the floor, freeing your breasts to his ardent gaze. Lastly, you slid your panty down your legs and slipped out of your shoes. Standing there naked in front of this handsome stranger, you suddenly felt shy and lowered your gaze to the floor, your cheeks burning red with heat. This man…he was indeed a _man,_ with years of experience written in his eyes. 

Geralt filled his eyes with your beauty, from the round temptation of your breasts to the enticing shape of your hips. You were as beautiful as he’d imagined, so soft and inviting, his cock twitching at the thought of burying himself between your thighs. 

You felt a hand in yours, and let out a surprised “Oh!” when you were yanked down on his lap, looking into his amber eyes that now glimmered with amusement. 

“Is it your first time doing this, y/n?” Geralt asked, his gaze never leaving yours as he took a nipple and rolled it between his thumb and finger. Gasping, you felt a rush of arousal shot straight down between your legs. Oh, God, what was he doing with you?! Embarrassed, you bit your lip and shook your head. 

“No?” Geralt smirked. “How many times?” He pinched your nipple, and you whimpered, pressed your legs together around your aching wetness. 

“O-one. Last night,” you whispered, and Geralt was satisfied with that answer. Watching your reaction when he toyed with your nipple had been enough to harden his cock into a throbbing erection. The way your pretty lips parted with gasping moans each time he pinched your nipple a little harder was simply too enticing. He needed to touch more, to feel the arousal he could scent so vividly. Groaning, he slipped his hand between your legs, finger sliding down the slit between your swollen folds, grunting when his finger was soaked in your juices. He found the little, hidden clit and started rubbing it with pressing circles. 

You gasped and grabbed his biceps as the rush of tingling pleasure rushed through your body, blushed when you heard his chuckle as you started bucking your hips against his hand. You didn’t care; all you cared about was how incredibly good he made you feel. He rubbed and rubbed and rubbed, faster and faster, and faster until…. 

“Oh, GOD!!” 

You bucked your hips a final time and threw your head back, stared up at the ceiling with your mouth half-open as a warm sensation mounted in your core, exploded into a hot, fiery light that spread throughout your entire body. 

Your hips kept bucking uncontrollably until the sensation subsided, and you lifted your head, your face flushed red as you met Geralt’s gaze. 

Geralt grunted with delight and stroke a few strands of hair away from your face, smiling as he cupped your cheek and gazed into your eyes. 

“You look so beautiful when you come.” 

His words made you blush, and you wanted to look away, but somehow he managed to once again hypnotize you with a simple look by those stunning, amber eyes of his. Suddenly, he took your hand and guided it down to his crotch. Your eyes widened when your hand cupped a large bulge, and you could feel the outline of a very hard cock through the fabric of his trousers. Oh, God, he was huge! 

“This is what you do to me,” he mumbled, his voice strained and raspy with lust. Again, you blushed at his words, finding it unbelievable that you could make this gorgeous man so aroused. 

“I will take you now, y/n.” 

Staring up at him, you wanted to say something, but nothing came out of your mouth as he stood up and carried you to the bed, your body too weak and filled with dizzying sensations to do anything but feel. 

Geralt laid you down on the soft mattress and then started taking off his shirt, revealing his strong arms, muscular chest and toned stomach. Awestruck by his beauty, you watched in silence as he discarded his clothes, eyes widening when he freed his hard cock. Your pussy clenched in response, and you moaned, pushed your thighs together as lust took claim of your body once more. Oh, Geralt…please, take me now! 

Geralt smirked and cupped your knees, spreading your legs apart before lowering himself on top of you at the same time as he slid his cock inside your open, welcoming pussy. 

“Oh!” you gasped, stared up into his eyes, and grabbed his shoulders as he pushed all the way inside you. God, he was so big, filled every inch of your clenching, wet core. 

Geralt grunted and closed his eyes, clenching his jaw to keep himself from coming at the sensation of your tight walls clenching around him. Your body was so eager to come again, to feel the rapture of orgasm take claim of your body once more. Slowly, he started moving inside of you, holding your thighs as he leaned down and caught your lips in a tender, passionate kiss while gently increasing the pace of his thrusts. 

The kiss took you by surprise, your eyes growing big when his rough lips connected with yours. But as the kiss slowly spread warmth through your body, you were soon wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him back. This was all so confusing. Was it supposed to feel like this with a client? So warm and beautiful? So…right? Like he was a lover? 

Geralt pulled away from the kiss and moved faster and faster inside you, biting his teeth together as he felt his balls tightening. Growling, he pulled out and lifted you around to your hands and knees, grabbing your hips as he slammed his cock inside you from behind. 

“Ahhhh!!” you cried out as Geralt rammed inside you from behind, taking your body to a level of pleasure you never experienced before. Again and again, his cock found a spot inside you so pleasurable it rattled your core and made you scream out your pleasure. Burying your nails into the sheets, you arched your back and looked back over your shoulder. But Geralt grabbed your hair and pulled it hard, yanking your head back so hard you exhaled a loud gasp. He held you like that as he fucked you harder and faster, his hand twisting your hair as he pounded your pussy so hard you knew it would be sore for days. 

Geralt watched the curve of your back where pearls of sweat glistened on your skin. Fuck, he loved how you so willingly accepted his control, how you seemed to love his hard thrusts and rough treatment. He held your hair in a tight grip, closed his eyes as he fucked you harder and faster until he let out a growl as he came, pumping his seed deep inside you while feeling your clenching walls tightening around him as you orgasmed. 

It was hard and rough, and you loved it. Loved his control and how he just took you, so raw and primal, like an animal in heat. When his cock buried itself deep inside and filled you with his warm seed, you came with a silent scream on your lips as your pussy clenched around the thick length swelling inside you. 

Afterward, you laid in his arms with a satisfied smile on your lips as the aftermath of your orgasm still lingered in your body. 

“Are you alright?” Geralt asked softly while running the tip of his fingers up and down your back. 

“Mmhmm,” you mumbled and looked up at him with a smile. “I’m fine.” 

“Good,” Geralt smiled. “Cause I’m planning to take you again.” 

A spark of heat flooded your sex, and you felt yourself blush incredibly hard. Geralt only chuckled and rolled on top of you, hands holding your arms above your head as he kissed you hard, demanding. The heat between your sex grew to a wetness that mingled with his cum still sticking to your thighs. Sighing blissfully against his lips, you knew this was a man you could fall helplessly in love with. 

Afterward, Geralt watched your sleeping face and felt a calmness he’d never experienced before. It was if your presence in his life had brought something he’d always missed. Tilting his head, he frowned as his gaze followed the shape of your soft features and the curve of your enchanting lips he longed to kiss again. A realization hit him, troublesome thoughts that he didn’t want to leave you here, that he never wanted another man touching you. Geralt slumped down on his side of the bed and stared up on the ceiling, slowly realizing he was falling for you and knew that in the morning, he would leave this place and never look back. 

Perhaps, in another life, he would find you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you did, please give it a like and a comment. It inspires my little writing heart! Thank you!


End file.
